Out with the old, In with the newest
by Marine-Girl311
Summary: Dylan finds out that Seamus is still alive and tries to deal....( Ok i suck at summaries, and i like to sorry now for all mispelled words) R
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I don't anything related to Charles Angels I or II. (yeah i wish)  
  
Summary: Dylan learns that Seamus is alive and tries to deal. * * * * * * * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OUT WITH THE OLD, IN WITH THE NEWEST.  
  
Part one: The old Dylans place 6:00 am  
  
The suns rays are just beginning to cross into the window leading into dylans bedroom. Dylans there sleeping off a night of drinking after the primere of Jasons new movie "Max Extreme 2." After the primere, Natalie left with Paul, and Alex left with Jason. So Dylan decided to go to a small bar about a block away. By the time she got home it was about 2 in the morning. So when she did get home she didn't even bother to get undressed or take off her shoes she just put her favorite CD in and placed her headphones on and truned it up all the way.  
  
Dylan never heard the door to her place open, or the two pairs of feet that entered a few seconds after. The pairs of feet guided them selfs through the mess that was dylans floor. Through the clothes, and magazines, and the many, many books that dylan actually had and read. Then the two pair of feet arrive at their destonation dylans bed. Then a hand reaches up and unplugs the headphones making a definate boom as Mudvanyes "stand" starts to play very loudly. Making dylan jump up off her bed and on the ground with a THUD! Dylan makes a noise, and looks up to see Natalie and Alex laughing at her. Dylan gives a faint smile before reaching for the stereo remote and turning the music down. Nat:" ya know dyl this is the first time I have been in your place." Alex:" Yeah me too." D:" What are you guys doing here." Nat:" can't two best friends go over to their other best friends house and have breakfast together?" D:" I suppose thats possible but not at ( reaching over to grab her clock) 6:10 in the morning." Alex:" Oh, come dylan." putting her hand down to help dylan off the floor, Nat does the same. After getting dylan off the floor the walk into the kitchen. Alex:" Dylan have you read all these books?" Dylan:" yes and some twice." Natalie looks at her surprised. Dylan notices her looking, D:" what?" Nat:" nothing I just didn't know you could read." trying not to smile nat looks over at alex who is having the same problem as her. Dylan reaches down and throws the two closest things to her, a stuffed tiger that nat had given her for her birthday as a joke and a wet dish towel. Dylan watches as they catch the items and laugh uncontrolabley. D:" hey will one of you stop laughing and turn on the tv?" Alex reaches up from her place on the ground and truns it on to the news. D:" thanks Alex, so what kind of cereal do you guys want?" Nat:" coco puffs!" Alex and Dylan:" agree." they all begin to laugh as Dylan lets the two get theres first just as they sit down to eat the 6:30 news report begins,....:" Hello and good morning I'm Maria Saultz, and this is at the top of the news." Dylan grabs the milk and is taking off the cap....:"Yesterday at the premiere of Max Extereme 2, two bodies where found in an alley, one was identified as Seamus O'Grady, of the O'Grady clan, the police will not give out his location but they do say that he is under heavy armed guard and that he is said to have survived, the other body has yet to be identified and was pronounced dead on arrivel,....Now lets go to Martin Cruz for the weather.. Martin."  
  
Natalie and Alex are just staring at the tv. when they hear a CRASH behind them Dylan is now standing pale as the milk, as it begins to flow out of the broken jug on the ground. Natalie and Alex jump up and rush to Dylans aid. Alex:" Dylan are you OK?" D:" No,.. I-I s-saw h-him f-fall." Her hands begin to shake badly. Nat:" Dylan the police got him, he can't hurt you no more your safe here with us ok?" D:" no, hes d-dead.... no."  
  
OKAY so what do you think please read and reveiw!!!!!! Coming soon (hopfully very soon) Part two: The old alive and Kicking... 


	2. chapter II

Disclamer: I don't own anything that is Charle's angels 1 or 2.  
I would just like to say thanks for all the support.  
  
Summary: Dylan finds out that seamus is alive and tries to deal.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Part two: The old alive and kicking  
Charle Townson's office. 7:00am  
  
After hearing the news the angels quickly made there way to the office to see if Bosley and Charle heard the news.  
  
Nat:"So then we came straight here."  
  
Charle:" Since seamus is still alive that means so is his operation; now I know this is hard for all of you, especially you Dylan, but we are just going to have to stick together and work this out."  
  
Everyones eyes went to Dylan who on the whole ride to the office said nothing she didn't even object to Alex driving her 1965 mustang.  
  
Bosley:" see Dylan where all here for you, so don't worry; where just go and kick Seamus's lucky charm-eating As---."  
Nat:"--sail."  
Bosley:" Right assail." Dylan let out a small smile.  
Dylan:" Thanks you guys it really means alot." (AUTHORS NOTE::::Assail means to fall apon with the intent to harm, its the only one that i liked that started with ASS that made since.)  
  
Alex:"OK so what do we do?"  
Charle:" we need to find out where Seamus is."  
Dylan:" I don't get why the police are holding him."  
Charle:" well according to my sources, they think that he murdered the "tall creepy thin man" as you call him."  
Nat:" well then they wouldn't be wrong would they?"  
Alex:" so what are we going to do?"  
Charle:"I think that you should go and check out seamus's place to see if there are any clues as to what are his next plans."  
Nat:" Dylan is that ok with you?"  
Dylan who has been quite for awhile  
Dylan:" yeah I think it's a great idea."  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
~~~~~~~~~~~Part three: meeting the old with the new  
Three hours and not alot of conversation between the three later they returned to the office.  
  
Alex:"nothing, not one single thing that could tell us anything about what Seamus is up to."  
Nat:" where not even sure if hes up to anything."  
Dylan:" are you kidding this is Seamus O'Grady, hes up to something."  
she said it so coldly that she could have frozen water with her breath.  
Natalie looking very hurt  
Alex:" Dylan, I think that Nat means that Seamus is currently laying unconscious in a hospital some where, I think that his gang is up to something not him."  
Charle:" Dylan you should listen to them there not far off."  
Nat and Alex:" where not?" surprised of themselves.  
Charle:" no your not; Bosley.....(Bosley made the big screen on the wall light up with a picture of a man about 20 years old who is almost identical to seamus.) Now angels this is William O'Grady.."  
Dylan:" Seamus's younger brother."  
  
TBC  
  
So hope you like it. Thank you for all the reviews!!! and sorry for the mistake in the first chapter; about Pete I was in such a hurry to get my story posted that I forgot to re-read it. hope you like so far. I'm trying to make them longer as I go along, so if you have any ideas please write to me at my E-Mail adderess. Thanks again for all the support!!! 


End file.
